


lena, the cat mom

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Lena already have three dead potted plants, how can she take care of a cat?  Adopting a cat has its perks
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	lena, the cat mom

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. the pet owner AU and a veterinarian AU.

Lena is the type of person who feels like she can't take care of any living thing. She is just too busy with work to actually take care of someone other than herself. She isn't even taking good care of her workaholic self. 

She just throws out one of the plants she had on her office table at home. It was the third plant she had this month. She rarely goes home to actually water the plant. Her housekeeper is not allowed inside her home office.

She is busy typing away the last few edits to a new contract with a company in Japan when she first heard it. She ignores it as she is preparing for a conference call; she put her wireless earphones on. 

After shutting her laptop down, removing her earphones, she hears it again. She goes out to the terrace of her home office. It is definitely coming from the outside. That is when she saw it. A white cat looking straight at her; eyes colored green and blue. It might have been out there for quite some time. Lena heard the first meow, and gentle taps at her glass door around five in the afternoon and it is already almost quarter to eight in the evening. It might be hungry. 

When she goes outside, she notices her next door neighbor's terrace door is open; confirmed it is her neighbor's cat. The Thompson's. 

She typed swiftly in her mobile phone in search of other foods that cats can eat besides canned cat food. She goes to her kitchen pantry, with the cat following her. 

She grabbed a metal bowl filled with tuna from the can on the ground for her visitor. As she watches the cat eat with gusto, she rings up the front lobby of her condominium to ask about her neighbors. She checks the time. The night shift already arrived. 

"Hello." The voice sounds familiar. "Good evening, Roger."

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor." 

"I am just calling to ask about The Thompson's at 807. Their lights were off when I was at my balcony. I figured they were out for the night. I want to ask if you have a number I could call in case of emergencies. I need to speak to them as soon as possible." The cat stares at her as she talks on the phone. It walks towards her, slowly wagging its tail, and rubbing itself at Lena's ankles. "It is about their pet cat." 

She lets the cat roam around her house as she steps outside her terrace. "Oh. Thank you, Roger." She then ended the call and dialled the number the front desk gave her. The number turns out to be an office number for an Engineering firm. She expected no one would pick up since it is already half past eight in the evening, but someone did.

"Hello. May I speak to Mr. Edward Thompson, please?"

"One moment. Let me transfer you. May I know who this is?" 

"Ms. Lena Luthor." Lena hears an "Oh" on the other line. Just the mere mention of her surname could make any person react like that. 

Then a man picks up the phone. "Hello. Ms. Luthor. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I am calling about your cat. You left your balcony door open a bit. It got out and somehow found its way to my terrace."

”Oh. One of our assistants should have already left it at the shelter after helping my wife with her bags at the airport. My wife went ahead to our London office this morning. We will be staying there for quite some time. I am actually heading at the airport within the hour. We could not bring the cat with us with all the paperworks just for the cat."

"Clearly, your assistant just left the cat wandering around your home. Or it might have gotten out on its carrier." She is eyeing for any trace of the carrier at the other terrace. 

"Would you like to keep Belle instead, Ms. Luthor, rather than sending her to the shelter? It has all her necessary shots. And I could let my other assistant send you all her papers, and the animal shelter's number, just in case." 

"I suppose I could keep an eye on your cat for a while. I just have to think about keeping her. Hold that thought on her papers. I might need that number though."

"Sure thing. Take your time. And thank you for informing us." 

"No problem." Lena then bids her goodbye, and dials Jess, her secretary. 

"Jess, I know I have told you to keep the rest of the day off. But I have a cat situation right now.”

"Whatever you need, Ms. Luthor." Lena hears from the other, a notebook being open, and a click of a pen. She gives Jess her instructions to call any veterinary clinic that is still open at this hour, and if the clinic can accommodate her request of a home visit instead of bringing the cat there. She gives the description of the said cat for Jess to refer to the clinic, and fills her in on the rest of the story as briefly as she can. 

Lena gets a text message saying someone from Danvers-Danvers Veterinary Clinic will come over and check on the cat. 

Fifteen past ten in the evening, a knock is heard, alerting Lena of a visitor. 

A woman in a black hoodie and sweatpants, carrying a brown rectangular leather bag, greets her by the door, smiling. "Your assistant called us about a cat. I was about to have my late night run so I have not really gotten the chance to change, went here instead." The woman fixes loose hair from her ponytail, and her glasses; she is a bit of out of breath. Actually when she found out that she would be meeting Lena Luthor, she didn't bother to change and went to the addresses as quickly as she could run. 

"Hello. I am.."

"Ms..uhm..Dr., spoken like a question, Kara is not sure how to address the lady, "Lena Luthor."

Lena smiles at how nervous the blonde visitor is. "I figured my assistant would tell the clinic about who is requesting for a house visit." Of course, the other woman will recognize her

"Kara Danvers." She shows the name embroidered on her bag - Dr. K. Danvers.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Danvers."

"To avoid confusion with the other Dr. Danvers. I prefer to be called by our clients as Kara."

"If that's the case, call me Lena." Lena lets Kara inside and leads her to the cat who chose to lay on one of the carpets. 

"That is Belle. She had been outside for quite some time earlier. I just noticed her around eight in the evening. But I think she had been at my terrace around late in the afternoon, around three or four. She probably got out of her carrier which I believe was left at my neighbor's balcony." She is now standing at an open terrace door, waiting to show Kara the other terrace she is talking about. 

The design of the terraces at the high rise condominiums is there is a meter and a half tall glass walls around the edges of the railings to protect people from falling, and there are additional two feet ledges, for safety purposes. 

The cat might have found its way to the terrace's awning, jumps over to the other side, Lena's awning catches its fall. 

"Belle might have done some action stunts earlier today. At least she reached your owning or else..it had gotten way worse than just being abandoned by its owners." Kara has found the cat walking around her ankles. She scratches the cat's ear and head. 

"So all her stuff is on the other side." Kara carries the cat, following Lena back inside. The wind really gets colder this high up. 

"I already called her owners. Belle should have been brought to the shelter because they have to go out of the country, and can't bring the cat with them. So they left it with me for a while. They told me I could keep it."

"I have a list already printed in my bag for new pet owners. I could give you one."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"At your service." Kara grabs her bag from the kitchen counter where she left it, and proceeds on the check up. 

"She needs rest from all of the adventures she did earlier. All that jumping. It got her all worried. She could sense she was left behind. Her right front paw is a bit bruised as well. It definitely has been pricked by something when she was heading towards your balcony. If you have noticed, she kept licking her front paw." Kara checks over the paw for scratches and then bandages it. "Give it a few days, and it will heal itself out. Don't let her roam around that far from you. Keep her in sight."

"Of course." 

"And since we don't have a cat bed here and a litter box, we could have a makeshift one." Kara enumerates the things they needed and Lena starts to gather them. "Oh, you can have metal bowls as water and food bowls." She saw the metal bowl with leftover tuna. "You can buy all of her things later on if she is staying with you for awhile."

Kara fixes a bed for Belle at an empty space near Lena's office. It is an open enough space that the cat can't break anything valuable or expensive. She placed the makeshift litter box near the bed, and the water bowl. 

Lena can conveniently check up on Belle from her bedroom and office. Her bedroom is just two rooms away from her office. 

It was already half past midnight when they finished with the check up and making a cozy area for Belle. 

"Sorry for keeping you this late, Doctor."

"I have told you, it is just Kara. And I am just doing my job, Lena."

"How much do I owe you, Kara?” 

"We could talk about money after Belle healed. Here is my card, and my…" She grabs a pen from her bag and writes her personal cell phone number and email on the card, "other contact information. You could call, text or email me questions about having cats."

"For sure. It has really been nice meeting you, Kara."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Lena." She didn't let go of Lena's hand; clears her throat, "And Belle, as well." Finally letting go. It brings a reddish hue on both of the women's cheeks. Lena is clasping her hands in front of her, while Kara bows her head, laughing shyly. 

Lena leads Kara to the door. Kara is about to leave, "I could give your assistant names of some stores where to buy a bed and other stuff for Belle." 

"I have a better idea. Why not just save my number instead? You could text or call personally about those stores and other things." Lena gestures for Kara to give her Kara's phone. 

"Much better."

Lena types in her number and other contact information. "Nice wallpaper, by the way." 

"Thanks." Kara's wallpaper is a picture of her with Alex holding a golden retriever puppy.

///

Kara is walking home, when she receives a text from Lena, with a picture of Belle, sleeping. Tonight definitely ended well. 

"Kara, hi. Question. Is she sleeping alright?" The cat's belly is showing, sleeping on its back. 

That is when Kara notices her wallpaper. It is now changed to a picture of Lena. It was from a magazine photoshoot. She figures Nia, her roommate, must have changed it without her noticing. She wonders when Nia changed it. 

(Kara and Nia were at home when Kara was about to go for her late night runs, and got a call about a cat and the name of the owner was mentioned. She frantically got her bag from her room, and left her phone on the coffee table.) 

"She is. Don't worry too much, Lena." She sends her a reply.   
With a second message, "And about my wallpaper…" 

"Like I said, nice wallpaper, Kara. Thank you for all your help. Goodnight."

"No problem. Goodnight, Lena."

/// 


End file.
